The present invention relates to the field of targeted messaging and, more particularly, to providing targeted messages via a social media system while concealing ties to the message source.
It is often a socially awkward experience when one receives undesired gifts. First, the gift-receiver must appear to be excited about receiving the gift, so as to not offend the giver. Then, the receiver must decide how to handle the undesired gift; each resolution having different levels of potential social backlash or embarrassment. To avoid these situations, many people try to provide friends and family members with veiled hints as to the gifts they would like to receive for an upcoming holiday or celebration.
While it is socially-acceptable to provide gift-givers with a list of desired gift items for momentous occasions (e.g., weddings and offspring expectance), doing so for more common celebrations (e.g., birthday, anniversary, Valentine's Day, etc.) is typically viewed negatively. The proliferation of online shopping and social media is lessening this negativity; however, it is still difficult to overcome the perceived social stigma. For example, many online shopping Web sites allow a user to create a “Wish List” of items they desire, which the user is able to share directly and/or indirectly with other people. Even though the user is not present when others view their “Wish List”, the user often still experiences the ingrained social awkwardness that gifts are given and not requested.
Thus, the conundrum of social awkwardness of dealing with undesired gifts and of suggesting desired items to gift-givers continues to plague many people. People often resort to providing gift-givers with verbal or physical (e.g., notes, pictures, etc.) clues regarding desired gift items. However, it is often obvious as to whom the clues originated.